The Five Things Nobody Knew
by FreelyContained
Summary: Don't you wonder what are the biggest secrets of our fellow demigods? Their fatal flaws, hopes, dreams, history? Well, here are five secrets about them that will not disappoint. Written in short drabbles in the character's perspective.


**Title: **The Five Things Nobody Knew

**Rating: **T, because I'm safe like that

**Disclaimer: **I own PJO. JK (0_0) Rick Riordan does.

**Pairings: **Thalia/Luke (Thake? Lalia?)

**Summary: **All demigods have their mysteries. Drabbles about their secrets, and things about them that are totally unexpected. This is their story.

**A/N: **Please review! I appreciate all of your guys' opinions! I really like writing and reading drabbles like these. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my other story: The Ramblings and Drabbles of Percy Jackson. You guys really made my day!

10 Facts About Me

I'm an Apple geek

Photography comes naturally to me, I like being behind the camera, not in front of it.

Proud gymnast here!

I live within walking distance of a library

With my best friend, I could ramble for hours on end

My book character crush is Puck (from the Sisters Grimm)

I have been stuck in a tree

Myths, legends, and fairytale stories are especially interesting to me

I can perform the 'Cup Song'

Wendy Mass is one of my favorite authors.

Chapter One: The Son of Hermes

Alone

May Castellan's shrieks drowned out Luke's cries for help. His mother, no, Ms. Castellan; he refused to believe that his own family would treat him like this, was having one of her fits again. Always crying about Kronos and his broken future. How he would ruin the lives of so many. She would scream out, asking, no, _begging_ for a person, Hermes, to come.

Luke firmly shut his eyes. Growing up without his dad, and an insane mother, he had known something was missing. All he remembered of him was a sly grin, salt-and-pepper hair, and pale blue eyes. That was it. A shattering of glass shook him out of his trance. Luke curled back against the to close wall underneath his bed. The thud of his mother's footsteps daunted towards his room. _No, no, not again. _The burnt smell of cookies wafted around him, the smell he soon learned to hate. _Please, if there's any such thing as God, or gods, or faith, please, please, help me, _he pleaded.

But his hero never came.

Gone

_Backpack, 5 weeks of food, 3 canteens of water, 30 dollars, and an extra jacket. _Luke counted the rest of his supplies. He had decided to run away. Every time he said it out loud, just to try it out, it felt over-dramatic. But in his defense, his life was pretty dramatic. He was sick of all this, him scrounging to live, a mom who was mentally crazy, and a father who never was or would be there. He was sick of all the hoping and wishing for something that would never come. Luke finally could control his own life if he ran. He could gain some friends, raise a family, and find a place to call home. It wasn't as if his mother would miss him. All he had to do was to get out, and be gone. They had hurt him too many times.

As he walked out of his room and out the door, there was a rare shimmer of opportunity. Luke barely registered his mother begging him to come back, crying about the same old bitter things. He smiled a bit, the first real smile in a long time. He was free.

Electric

The first time he saw Thalia Grace, he fell for her eyes. It wasn't exactly the shade of them, like most people distinguished, though that had some part in it. It was how her eyes were always on fire. Her strength and bravery also shone though them, the character that also came with her fatal flaw: weakness to power. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that, and Luke considered her his first real family in a long time.

Their first conversation went something like this:

"Hey." "Hey." "So…." "Let's jump to the point here. I'm Thalia Grace." She had held out her hand to shake. "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan." He returned the handshake. Was she wearing colored contacts? "I'm the son of Hermes." Luke muttered. When she wouldn't reply, he got curious. "Who's your godly parent?" That was the first death glare by Thalia he would receive. "Zeus."

After that, running from everything had been easy. He had found his first real friend and life was good. If running for your life 24/7 was normal. But, life wasn't perfect. And Luke had learned that a long time ago.

Before he had met her, his favorite color had been silver. Then, _bam_, those eyes glance at him, now it's that fiery blue. But she kept him on his toes, and never would leave his side in battle. Spending your life running from monsters really could make you crazy. She was a crazy good archer, so sometimes; he would almost think that she was Apollo's child. Sword fighting was his strong suit, and though both of the fighting methods were different, they respected each other. She had an powerful aura about her, her whole body was electric, from her hair to her punk styled clothing. And he loved that about her.

Everyday, when he woke up, he would wait for her to wake up too, just to see her eyes. To know that someone else had hope, and life, even when he didn't. It was his security for a long time. Until Thalia Grace turned into a tree. But he could never see those electric eyes again.

Trapped

Luke Castellan never really disappeared in Kronos. It was as if he was in an endless dream, being able to see what happened around him, through the eyes of Kronos, but never able to gain firm control of his own body. His conscious was pushed aside by a foreign mind. He could feel what Kronos planned and thought, but Luke wanted nothing more than to kick this stupid god of time out of his brain, and back into Tartarus. What was he thinking? His anger had gotten the better of him. Floods of memories hit him like bricks, as he saw the faces of Annabeth, Thalia, and others at Camp Half-Blood. His heart broke as he saw Thalia crying as Kronos used him to fight. Thalia never cried. His fierce devotion to his home almost tore him apart. Luke tried hard to fight back Kronos, but the god's power was too supreme. All he could do was sit back and (not) enjoy the show. He smirked as Rachel Elizabeth Dare threw her blue hairbrush at Kronos, and smiled softly at Percy's heroics. Percy was good for Annabeth, he thought, subconsciously. But suddenly, his own mind was pulled back into his own body by Annabeth's voice, asking him if he had forgotten his promise. He looked up into the faces of his friends, the ones he had betrayed.

Of course he hadn't.

Paradise

How he found himself in front of the Council of the Dead, Luke would never know. Wild ideas flooded his mind, as he tried to find a way to get out of his situation. Dying didn't completely calm down a demigod's OCD mind. Fortunately, the spirit of Kronos returned back to Tartarus. He wished someone was there with his, anyone. Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, Luke tossed Backbiter back and forth in his hands, as the Council would make their decision for his afterlife. Thalia for sure would have a laughing fit if she saw him here, the same person who had gotten though monsters and battles, but would tremble at the feet of these judges. As a child, he had dreamt of passing with flying colors to Elysium. Now he wasn't so sure, even when Percy and the others had reassured him. When Kronos left his body, he also left an emptiness of guilt and regret. Luke sighed.

"He did defeat Kronos," one woman's voice floated out in the whispers of disapproval. So there was still hope, even in the Underworld.

"Who entered the Lord of Time in his body in the first place?" a man countered. More whispers. Luke rolled his eyes. When he was first nervous, now he was just impatient.

"Can we get going please? I bet the next hero would appreciate being judged sooner."

Death glares. Then… wait for it… more whispering. Great. Finally, the same woman who had stuck up for him stood up.

"Luke Castellan, son of the mortal May Castellan and Hermes," Luke involuntarily winced at this. It was an instinct that would never fade, just like his scar. "You have been decided to live your afterlife in Elysium."

If relief could flow through once again, even in death, then it did. He could try for rebirth, and maybe see his friends again. Grinning like crazy, he made his way to the beach. It really was paradise. Luke sat and leaned back in the sand, watching the sunset. He looked up at the sky, and silently thanked his father.

That was the first time in his life (or did after death count?) Luke was grateful. He could wait a bit longer for his friends to come. By then he had some apologizing to do. But for now, he could watch the colors of the sky eternally.

**A/N: **So… what do you think? Please review, so I can make this story better! Please write about any ideas you may want me to write, constructive criticize, etc. Thanks so much!


End file.
